


4 AM

by words_for_glory



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Dan Smith - Freeform, F/M, ive never written like this before sooooo, no plot literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_for_glory/pseuds/words_for_glory
Summary: You want him. You want him with you always, want his skin against yours, want this moment to last forever./smut/
Relationships: Dan Smith (Bastille)/Original Female Character(s), Dan Smith (Bastille)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, it's been a million years since I've written anything, and I've also never written anything like this-constructive criticism is welcome lol.  
> Hope y'all like it :)

You couldn’t tell if this was just some kind of cruel dream. Cruel in the way that if this was a dream and wasn’t real, and you were about to wake up alone, you would be devastated. It wasn’t a big moment, quite insignificant in the scheme of things, but it was perfect. 

The moonlight shines on half of his face, bringing out the icy silver flakes in his half-lidded blue eyes as he looks at you. You both are sat on the bed, the duvet haphazardly strewn about the two of you. Dan’s fingers trail down your cheeks as you lean your forehead against his. You want him. You want him with you always, want his skin against yours, want this moment to last forever.  
“How are you real?” He whispers, his hands moving down your shoulders until they rest at the creases of your elbows. “Your lips,” he kisses you so tenderly your lips tingle. “Your heart,” he trails kisses down your neck, your collarbone, and finally right above your heart on your chest. Your heart is thrumming so hard you’re sure he must feel it under his mouth. He kisses around your left breast while taking the other in his palm. A gasp escapes your lips and you bury your head in the crook of his shoulder.

  
“Everything,” he continues, his voice raspy and strained. You move your lips to where his jaw and neck meet and nip gently at him, opening your legs up to him. His hands come to your hips and he tugs lightly at your cotton shorts. For a moment he detangles himself from you and looks at you quickly, eyebrows raised in question.

  
“Yes,” you whisper breathlessly. “I need you now.” You capture his lips with yours, fervently needing to taste him and feel him. With your answer, Dan tugs down your cotton shorts and underwear hastily, pausing for you to kick them off once they reach your knees. Something changes in his eyes as he drinks the sight of you in. You smirk, running your fingers through his shortly cropped hair. “Your turn love,” you lean in and whisper, your lips and breath hot against his ear. 

Dan quickly disentangles himself from his boxers, hands shaking with anticipation. Within moments he’s once again flush against you, his hardness pressed up against your thigh. You graze your lips against his lips, capturing the soft moan that escapes him. 

“I love you, all of you, you know,” you say. Nothing compared to how you felt when you were with him, not necessarily like _this_ , but just in his presence-in the knowing that no matter how vulnerable you were, or how many scars you showed, he’d still be there loving you back. The two of you shift until you’re on your back, Dan hovering between your legs. His hand comes back to your cheek and you turn to kiss his palm, earning you a tender smile that showed off his crooked front tooth. 

“I love you, too,” he whispers. Venturing down toward the warmth that ebbs from the pit of your stomach, he finally moves his fingers to your entrance. An impatient sigh leaves your parted lips at this tease, _so close_. You move your lips back to his jaw and suck there, enjoying the taste of him. Running your fingers through his shortly cropped hair, your hips start to move in time with the movements of his fingers. 

A moan escapes your lips and Dan stops his movements, a cocky smirk gracing his lips. The warmth and pulsation between your legs cause you to tremble. You need him now. 

“I need you now,” you say breathlessly. With a quick movement, you’re now on top of him, hands resting on his shoulders. 

In the darkness, you can barely see the slight flush of his cheeks and the urgency behind his eyes. He leans up to kiss you and you meet him halfway, both of your bodies shifting until he’s almost inside you. His hands rake down your back as he nudges your entrance again, breathing out sharply as you help guide him inside you. The two of you start moving together, two pieces of the same puzzle. Dan’s dark brows are knit together when you look at him again, both of you moving faster and faster as one. 

He clenches your hips hard, arms and hands trembling as he reaches closer and close to his climax until he finally comes to release. His chest heaves and his eyelids flutter with pleasure. 

Everything was him. Every moment led to him and what you have with each other. If only your past self knew you would have someone you could be so deeply personal with, someone who’d give you and be everything you never knew you needed. 

You started to move slower, but more deliberate, the feeling of him deep inside of you striking pleasure all the way up your spine. You could feel the waves of pleasure building and building within you. His hand moves to where the two of you are joined and you continue to rock into him, reaching your peak. 

A cry escapes your lips as your orgasm rocks through every part of your body. Dan takes your face in his hands, watching with wonder the bliss on your face, your heavy breaths mixing with his. Coming down from your high, you smile at him and trail a finger down his cheek. He leans up to kiss you gently, only a mere brush of the lips is all he could muster before starting to pulling out of you and you collapse onto the bed beside him. 

The utter silence of the night settles around the two of you, only the sound of your breaths to fill up the room. You feel Dan’s hand reaching around in the sheets, searching for yours and interlock it with your own and give him one last sleepy, loving look. 

“There is nowhere I would rather be,” he says into the darkness, running a thumb down your palm. 

“Me neither,” you breathe out, more content than you’d ever been. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and what else you'd like to see :)


End file.
